


Need

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 2 [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wonders about the new neighbors that everyone is talking or thinking about.  He decides to go over and welcome them to the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Need  
By PattRose  
Creature: Alien  
Summary: Blair wonders about the new neighbors that everyone is talking or thinking about. He decides to go over and welcome them to the building.  
Warnings: Non-con, language, hatred  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 3111  
Beta: Bluewolf

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Need1graphic_zps47g0exuv.jpg.html)

Blair walked into their building and smiled at his neighbor Mrs. Sanford. “Hello, Mrs. Sanford. How are you doing today?”

“Blair honey, have you seen the new neighbors next to you yet?”

“No, I haven’t seen them. I didn’t even know anyone moved in. Have you met them?” Blair asked. 

“Three of us have met them. They are very weird. First of all they have no hair on their bodies. It’s weird. And they are so white. It’s almost freaky,” she pointed out. “We don’t mind that they are both males, but they are freaky looking.”

“Maybe they both suffer from alopecia. It’s not real common, but not rare either. Maybe they are just fair skinned, you know?” 

“Why don’t you and Jim check them out tonight and see if you think they’re weird. Everyone on this floor is a little freaked out right now,” Mrs. Sanford admitted. 

“I’ll ask Jim about it when he gets home, but I can’t promise anything. Maybe I’ll make some cookies and dinner for them and take it over. That way I can meet them and see what I think.”

“Good idea, honey. Just be careful, they might be dangerous.” 

Blair laughed and asked, “Because they have no hair? For all you know one of them is going through Chemotherapy and that’s what happened to the hair. Did you think about that?”

Mrs. Sanford shook her head no and said, “If that was the case, what happened to his friend’s hair? And I can hardly tell which one is which. They look very like each other. Wait until you see them, Blair. You’ll see what I’m talking about.”

“Well, I’m going to go and cook and bake for our new neighbors and meet them the right way. I want you to be nice to them and let them be if they don’t want to be really friendly. Some people that are different shy away from other human contact. Keep that in mind, okay?”

“I promise we’ll try and be good. Let us all know what you think.” Mrs. Sanford walked into her apartment and shut and locked the door. Blair just smiled knowing that she loved being nosy and was probably going crazy not knowing why these people looked the way they did. 

Blair walked upstairs and opened up the door to the loft and walked in. He hung up all of his school things and then went in to wash up so he could start some cooking. 

Blair looked in the freezer and saw they had a nice package of chicken. He just needed to thaw it out and make chicken, broccoli and cheese casserole. For dessert he would make his famous peanut butter cookies and hope they weren’t allergic to nuts. Blair put the chicken in the micro on low to thaw and then started getting the rice, sauce and cheese ready for the casserole. He whipped up the peanut butter cookie recipe, so fast it wasn’t even funny. He turned the oven on to preheat while he waited for things to get done. 

Blair went and turned on the radio and began singing along as he cooked and baked. An hour later, the cookies were baked and put into containers leaving only the casserole to get done. Blair continued to sing and dance around the loft while he waited for everything to get finished.

*

The odd couple in the building could hear Blair singing and moving around. They had a very keen sense of hearing. They had keen senses, period. The taller man looked at the somewhat smaller one and whispered, “He seems to be perfect for what we need. We need another.”

“He lives with another man. We will wait until they are both there and ask them over,” he said. 

“Have you seen the other one? Will he put up much of a fight?” The taller one asked. 

“He’s almost as tall as you and he looks very strong. Exactly what we’re looking for.”

“We will both be satisfied tonight. We can leave this planet for good. I’m tired of all the odd looks we get from them. They aren’t that much different than we are, but yet they continue to stare,” the taller one added. 

“I hate the sun glasses that you make me wear all the time. Tonight we will be free to be ourselves and there will be nothing they can do about it,” the smaller one said. 

There was a knock on the door and the tall one said, “Put your sunglasses on. It’s him. He’s here.”

The smaller one grabbed the sunglasses and put them on quickly and answered the door. 

Blair Sandburg didn’t usually get freaked out or anything, but these people didn’t look like they had alopecia, they looked like they were aliens. Blair stood there not saying anything for a few seconds and then said, “Hi, I’m Blair Sandburg from next door. I brought you dinner and dessert for tonight. Welcome to the building.”

The taller one said, “My name is Max and this is my partner, Jake. Thank you so much for your kindness. I know we look odd, but we have reasons we look this way. Would you like to come in for a few moments?”

“That would be nice, Max. That way I could set the food down on the counter. Are either of you allergic to peanuts?” Blair asked. 

Jake smiled and said, “No, we are allergic to nothing here.”

Blair didn’t even notice the slip, or at least he pretended he didn’t. “Great, because the cookies I made are really good. Try one now. I promise you’ll like them.”

They both took one of the cookies as Blair set them down on the counter. Blair watched them eat them and wondered if they didn’t like them. 

“This is very good,” Max said. 

“I’ve never tasted anything like this before,” Jake added. 

Blair’s face lit up with happiness and said, “Oh man, I’m so glad you like them. The dinner is a casserole and ready to eat whenever you are. Just pop it into the oven for about ten minutes before you eat. And dinner will be served.”

Max shook Blair’s hand and said, “Thank you so much, Blair. Where is your mate?”

“He’ll be home in about an hour or so. Would you like to meet him tonight? His name is Jim and he’s really nice.”

“We would both love to meet Jim,” Jake answered. 

“Good. Then we’ll come over tonight to see you both. Have a nice dinner.” Blair walked out of the apartment and across the hall to his loft. His hand still felt odd where Max had shook it. It was sort of tingly. Blair couldn’t wait to tell Jim about the neighbors, but then he had to figure out how to get Jim over there.

*

Max paced and said, “Where is this Jim? He is late.”

“Calm down, precious one, they will be here when it’s the right time. I know you want them now, but we have to wait for both of them. I’m also ready for the seed to be planted. But we have to be patient. Once we are done, do we destroy them or leave them alone? No one will believe them anyway,” Jake said.

“We need to keep them alive for at least two hours to be sure the seed plants properly. They will no doubt fight us, but thankfully we are a stronger race and will have complete control over them.” 

Max seemed very happy with this. He liked being superior to these earthlings. They were so weak, but yet here his race was, trying to impregnate themselves two by two with seed from the humans. It couldn’t be helped. They had lost the ability to impregnate each other on their planet, so they knew to survive they would have to take it from others. 

“Since Jim is the larger one, you will take him. Then you might have a taller child. I will take Blair since I am already tall and don’t need any help with that. Be sure to keep his mind linked with yours the entire time. Don’t let go because he could get away.”

“Now, we need to prepare ourselves for the bonding.” Max walked into the bathroom along with Jake and they both prepared themselves for anal sex. Thankfully, they could know right away if the seed would take. They both hoped that this would work out because they only had this one shot. Their time on the planet was limited and they had already used most of it getting themselves established in this place.

They put on loose fitting robes and waited for the knock on the door. They hoped they didn’t have to wait too long.

*

“What do you mean I have to go and meet the neighbors?” Jim asked, sounding very irate.

“I need you to see them, Jim. I think they’re aliens.”

“Blair, did you eat something you shouldn’t have today?”

“No, I took dinner and dessert over to them and they were nice, sort of, and they wanted to meet you.”

“And you just thought I would want to rush over and meet them after a long fucking day?” Jim asked none too happily. “Like I want to meet a bunch of one eyed monsters from outer space.”

[](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Spook%20Me%202015/michlap_vis_dev_R_002_zpsztxehcd9.jpg.html)  


“I’ll go by myself, don’t you worry,” Blair said as he reached for the doorknob and turned it.

Jim touched his arm and asked, “Do I get to eat first or what?”

“We’re not staying long, Jim. I just want them to meet you and for you to see them. They are far out.”

“Oh, great. No dinner and have to meet someone that’s going to be weird on top of it. Thanks, Chief.”

Blair smiled and said, “I’ll give you plenty to do when we get home.” Blair wiggled his eyebrows up and down and smiled evilly. 

“Deal…Now let’s go and meet these neighbors.”

*

“They are outside the door and Jim can smell us. He can also hear us. Latch on with your mind right now or we’ll lose them,” Max said as he opened his mind to grab hold of Blair’s and Jake did the same with Jim’s. When Max opened the door both men looked shocked to their cores and couldn’t move. Max and Jake led them inside the apartment and shut the door and locked it. Then they took the men into the bedroom and started taking their clothing off. Both Jim and Blair were fighting internally, but it was having no effect on the outcome. Nothing was happening on the outside. Before long they were naked. Max and Jake laid them down on the bed. Then Jake and Max took their own robes off. Jim and Blair got their first look at the aliens. They actually looked a lot like humans so it wasn’t as shocking as it could have been. But both men knew what was going to happen and they both tried fighting it with everything they had inside them. Still nothing happened. The mental powers of these men that were going to use them were extremely strong.

Max took Blair’s cock into his mouth and began to suck on him to make him hard. It didn’t take long. Usually all Blair had to do was have the wind blow on him and he was hard. Blair couldn’t believe this was happening. This wasn’t Jim. This was another man and he was going to rape him for whatever reason. Blair began to fight him mentally, and Max noticed right away. But Max just became stronger instead of losing power with Blair. Jim watched as the man let himself slide down on top of Blair’s cock, taking the entire cock into his own body, not making a sound. 

Jim noticed that the man didn’t really seem to enjoy it either, so why was he doing it? There was no time to think about it anymore because now Jake was doing the very same thing to him. 

It didn’t take Jim too long because he was so sensitive. Jake just sat on top of Jim after the orgasm and waited for a moment. He looked at Max and whispered, “It didn’t take. I’ll have to do it again.”

Jake let Jim rest for a few moments and then he began once again. Jim sent a thought to Jake asking him why he was doing this. Jake stopped what he was doing and answered, “We need your seeds. We won’t harm you.” And like that he began to fuck himself on Jim’s hard cock once again. 

There was nothing sexual about this. Neither of the aliens seemed to be enjoying Jim or Blair, in fact, Blair wondered why they were doing it. Max knew what he was thinking and said, “We need to continue our race. We are unable to get pregnant like we used to. So now we have to do it like this. We have gone to many countries and used many people for our race. We’ve never hurt anyone. Just taken their seeds.”

Blair sent a thought that told Max that they were hurting them by taking their seeds. Max stopped for a moment but then thought better of it and continued on what he was doing. 

“Max, I think they are a couple, as in a sexual couple. Let me put their hands together so they have some closeness between them until we’re done.” Jake took Blair’s hand and set it in Jim’s hand. They both grasped on to each other and then Jake turned Blair’s face towards Jim. Max turned Jim’s towards Blair’s. At least now they could see each other. That seemed to give both men strength. 

Max said, “You are amazing, Blair. You shall give me a good seed and I’ll be able to move on. I know you don’t understand, but I truly do thank you for this.”

Blair just continued to look at Jim sadly as the two beings continued to fuck Jim and Blair’s motionless bodies. 

After the third round, Max said, “I think it worked Blair. So I’m going to tell this child all about you when he gets older.”

Jake smiled at Max and said, “Mine is taking too. We can finally go home. Thank you, Jim for all of this. I know you must think we are cruel and evil, but we’re just trying to continue our race. It couldn’t be helped.”

Max and Jake got up and got dressed and left Jim and Blair where they were, still holding hands and looking at each other. 

Jake pulled Jim’s face towards where he was standing and said, “You will start to move and talk again in about an hour. Please understand we had to do this. There was no way around it. You have done a good thing, please remember that more than the act that was forced upon you.”

Max turned Blair towards him and said much of the same thing. Blair sent a thought to Max and it wasn’t a good sentiment. Max smiled and said, “You can be upset and angry all you want, but we’ll be the winners. Earthlings are basically too trusting and kind. We would have never been taken advantage of.”

Blair sent out the same thought again making Max laugh. “Jake, he seems to think that telling me to fuck myself is going to hurt my feelings. He doesn’t seem to understand that we’re the winners and we walk away with the prize, not them.”

Max threw a blanket over the top of Jim and Blair and then Max and Jake walked out of the apartment. Both men tried to move to no avail and didn’t do anything but piss themselves off. Finally after about an hour, Jim was able to move his head. Then his arms, and Blair followed suit. Twenty minutes later, they were up and getting dressed. 

Blair pulled Jim towards his body and said, “I’m fucking freaking out, man.”

“With good reason, Blair. They took a part of us with them and will raise it to be like them, evil and selfish. And the worst part is there is nothing we can do about it.”

“Do you think we could take a shower and hold each other?” Blair wondered. 

“I think that’s an excellent idea. Let’s get out of here. They might have needed us, but we sure as hell don’t need to be around their smell or apartment ever again.”

Jim took hold of Blair’s hand and they walked like that to the loft. Once inside they couldn’t get into the shower quickly enough. 

While the water ran over them, Blair said, “I think they might come back some day. We need to take care of that.”

“What are you saying? You want to sterilize yourself because of those fuckers? I don’t think so, Blair.”

“It’s not like we’re ever having kids, Jim.”

“We might. I’ve thought about surrogacy for a long while. We could do one baby from me and one baby from you or however you would like to do it.”

“After this, I would prefer to not have any children, ever,” Blair said, sadly.

Jim hugged him close and said, “Then we’ll do what you want to do.”

“Thank you, Jim. I just never want them coming back and taking more of us with them. And there isn’t anyone we can tell about this. I guess it’s our secret.”

“I hate them so much,” Jim spat out as he got out of the shower. 

“Me too. They were the lowest of the low. And we didn’t even get to say what we thought of them. Assholes.”

“What if they give birth to a Sentinel or Guide?” Jim really wanted to know. 

“Please, don’t even put those thoughts in my head. I want to think that they’ll all die on the trip to their planet and that’s that.”

“You wish a child to die, Blair?” 

“Yes, Jim. I would rather they die than be raised by those two fuckers.”

“Let’s get ready for bed,” Jim suggested. 

“You didn’t even get to eat anything tonight. I made a nice dinner for you and everything.”

“Chief, I couldn’t eat now if I wanted to,” Jim confessed. 

Blair looked over at Jim and realized Jim was sick to his stomach and so was Blair. 

“Let’s go to bed, man.”

“I love you, Chief.”

“And I love you, Jim. Let’s hold each other and see if we can get through this first night.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
